Recently, an information communication terminal such as a cellular phone or the like is provided with a terminal at the side portion thereof so that an electronic part such as a Secure Digital card, an AC adapter or the like is connected to the information communication terminal through the terminal. The terminal is covered by a cover part to prevent invasion of duct, etc. from the external under the state that the information communication terminal is not used.
A bendable rubber type resin such as elastomer, silicon rubber or the like is used as the material of a cover part 10 of conventional electronic equipment. A housing fixing portion 1 of the cover part 10 is secured to a portion at which a terminal of a cellular phone or the like is provided, and the cover part 10 is engagedly fitted in the housing of the cellular phone, whereby dust, etc. are prevented from invading from the external.
Under the state that the cover part 10 is engagedly fitted in the housing of the cellular phone, plastic resin such as acrylonitrile butadiene styrene resin, polycarbonate/acrylonitrile butadiene styrene resin or the like is coated on a housing external appearance surface constituent portion 2 which constitutes a part of the external appearance surface of the housing.
Specifically, the cover part 10 is formed by a dabble molding method (two-color molding method) in which different kinds of materials are formed by the same metal mold. That is, molding is conducted by using rubber type resin, and the housing external appearance surface constituent portion 2 of the plastic resin is formed integrally with a molded article formed of the rubber type resin in the same metal mold.
The resin constituting the housing external appearance surface constituent portion 2 is the same as the material constituting the external appearance of the housing of the cellular phone and the material constituting the housing external appearance surface constituent portion 2 of the cover part 10 is coincident with the material constituting the housing of the cellular phone. Accordingly, when the cover part 10 is engagedly fitted in the housing of the cellular phone, the housing and the cover part 10 are integrated with each other on the external appearance design.
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-135638 discloses a cellular phone having an earphone microphone terminal and an earphone microphone terminal cover covering the earphone microphone terminal. In this cellular phone, a knob portion of the earphone microphone terminal cover is formed of hard resin, a lid portion is formed of soft resin and the knob portion and the lid portion are exposed to the outside.
In the above dabble molding method, the plastic resin is coated on only the external appearance surface of the cover part 10, and when the plastic resin is coated, a masking step is executed. Accordingly, jigs used in the masking step may be complicated, and thus it is difficult to suppress the manufacturing cost of the cover part 10 to a low value.
Furthermore, in the process of manufacturing the cover part 10 of rubber type resin, if plastic resin adheres to a portion on which the plastic resin should not be coated, a step of exfoliating the coating compositions and a cleaning step are executed. Accordingly, the number of steps in the process of manufacturing the cover part 10 increases, and there is a risk that a secondary trouble may be induced. Furthermore, it is necessary to clean or exchange the jigs used for the coating every time the cover part is manufactured, and thus it is difficult to suppress the manufacturing cost of the cover part 10 to a low value.